Wie sehr ich dich möchte I want you bad
by VioletMascarpone
Summary: Kakashi hegt tiefere Gefühle für Naruto.Naruto hegt tiefere Gefühle für Kakashi. Keiner weiß, was der andere in seinem Inneren fühlt, bis die Vogelscheuche Naruto zu Ramen einlädt.  KakashiXNaruto, yaoi


_Die ist die Übersetzung der Story **„I want you bad"**, geschrieben von **DetoxAngel**, und im Original auf fanfictionnet veröffentlicht._

_Ich übersetze und veröffentliche die Geschichten mit DetoxAngels Wissen und Erlaubnis._

_Dankt ihr für ihre Ideen und mir für die Mühe und Zeit, die es mich kostet, die richtigen Worte zu finden._

_Ich habe dieses Mal wesentlich freier übersetzt. _

_Habt Spaß!_

**Wie sehr ich dich möchte**

Hätte Kakashi geahnt, dass die D-Rang Mission, die er mit hinterhältiger Absicht für sein Team gewählt hatte, sich derart entwickeln würde, hätte er stattdessen die weniger ansprechende gewählt. Eine Bar, die kurz zuvor von stinkenden, fetten Besoffenen auseinandergenommen wurde, die sowohl ihren Mageninhalt als auch andere eher unschöne Dinge hinterlassen hatten, aufzuräumen, klang mittlerweile weit besser als das, womit er jetzt fertig werden musste.

Fauler Sack, der er war, saß er auf einem nahegelegenen Baumstumpf, und schaute seinem Team bei der Bewältigung ihrer Mission, die als Strafe für das gedacht war, was letzte Woche vorgefallen war, zu.

Die drei Genin kämpften mit sechs ausflippenden Kleinkindern in einem 80 cm hohen Pool, durchnässt, überfordert und ein klein wenig angepisst. Aber Kakashi beobachtete nicht _wirklich_ sein Team.

Er beobachtete Naruto.

Der Junge hatte einen zappelnden Dreijährigen in der einen, sein zerrissenes Shirt in der anderen Hand und den süßesten Hintern, den Kakashi jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Das war der Grund, warum die fette-besoffene-Typen-Bar-Sache vergleichsweise gar nicht so übel war. Gott, was wenn ihn jemand dabei ertappte, wie er ihn anstarrte? Er konnte einfach nicht wegschauen. Perfekte runde Halbkugeln aus weicher gebräunter Haut, die nach seinen Händen riefen, um-

„Kakashi-san!"

„Himmel!"

Er sprang von seinem Platz und drehte sich der Quelle des Rufes mit gezogenem Kunai zu, um eine korpulente Frau zu sehen, die mit verängstigtem Gesicht vor ihm stand.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich mit Grabesstimme, was seine Glaubwürdigkeit scheinbar in Frage stellte.

Die alte Dame hatte ihn erschreckt. Ihn! Den großen Sharingan Kakashi!

Die Frau flüchtete, um hektisch ihre Kinder einzusammeln, und schreiend vor einem „geistesgestörten Ninja" und unbesonnen Gören, denen man seine Kinder nicht anvertrauen konnte, zu warnen, die sie bestimmt nie wieder anheuern würde, um auf ihren Nachwuchs aufzupassen.

Als sie schimpfend abgezogen war, wandte Kakashi sich seinem Team zu.

„Nun ich denke damit ist eure Mission abgeschlossen."

„ 'Mission' nennst du das...", beschwerte sich Naruto.

Sasuke grunzte übereinstimmend.

„Ihr seid entlassen."

Er wusste, dass sich bei dieser Ansage niemand schneller aus dem Staub machen würde, als Sakura und Sasuke. Als sie außer Hörweite waren fügte er hinzu: "Bis auf dich, Naruto."

Der Junge hielt im Gehen inne und drehte sich mit seinem durchnässten Shirt in der Hand um.

„Was ist, Sensei?"

Naruto hatte das Gefühl, egal was er war, er würde es nicht gerne hören wollen.

Sicher hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht oder müsste irgendetwas wieder gut machen. Meistens schien Kakashi kein freundliches Wort für ihn übrig zu haben. Es war eine Schande, vor allem, weil Naruto soviel Hochachtung vor ihm hatte.

„Wie stehen die Dinge?"

Naruto warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und blickte finster.

„Um..gut?"

Kakashi nickte.

„Wie alt bist du?"

Was?

„Du verarschst mich, Sensei!"

Unglücklicherweise nicht. Er hätte es wissen können, aber war sich nicht sicher. War der Junge elf oder zwölf?

„Umm..nein."

Wenn ihm nicht klar gewesen wäre, dass der Jounin umgehend ausweichen würde, hätte er ihm ein Shuriken oder irgendetwas anderes an den Kopf geschleudert.

„Ich bin dreizehn", antwortete er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Wetten, dass der Mann genau wusste, wie alt Sasuke war!

„Was willst du mir mit deiner Frage sagen? Dass ich nicht reif genug für mein Alter bin? Wenn es das ist, habe ich wirklich Besseres zu tun."

Naruto war ein wenig gekränkt, dass sein Sensei sein Alter nicht kannte. Er beachtete ihn ohnehin kaum, also war es keine große Überraschung, aber weh tat es trotzdem. Es tat ihm weh, weil er Kakashi so verdammt gerne hatte und es deshalb einfach nicht fair war. Er wollte nicht mal die Antwort hören und wandte sich zum Gehen, als er die goldenen Worte aus dem Mund des älteren Ninja hörte: „Gehen wir zusammen Ramen essen?"

Narutos Stimmung besserte sich auf einen Schlag.

„Echt jetzt?"

In seinem Hinterkopf tauchte die leise Frage auf, weshalb Kakashi mit ihm irgendwohin ausgehen wollte, aber seine Aufregung darüber, überhaupt gefragt worden zu sein, verdrängte den zwickenden Gedanken.

„Sicher, ich lade dich ein."

Die außergewöhnlichen blauen Augen des Jungen aufleuchten zu sehen, war der Höhepunkt Kakashis' Tag.

„Ich muss mich noch fertig machen, Sensei! Können wir uns in einer Stunde treffen?"

Eine Stunde, wie zum Teufel konnte es eine Stunde brauchen, sich fertig zu machen?

„Wenn es so lange dauert, könnte ich nicht in deiner Wohnung warten?"

Narutos Kinnlade klappte herunter. Er dankte einem unbekannten Gott, für das Shirt in seiner Hand, in das er seine Nase steckten konnte, um sein errötendes Gesicht zu verbergen.*

„Uh...sicher."

Und so führte er den Jounin zu seinem heruntergekommenen kleinen Appartement und versuchte, die in ihm aufsteigenden unanständigen Gedanken, weil er gleich mit seinem scharfen Sensei auf engem Raum alleine wäre, zu verdrängen.

Kakashi fiel die Eile, mit der es Naruto nach Hause zog, auf. Er rannte mehr, als dass er ging. Der umwerfende Blonde trug noch immer kein Shirt an und es gefiel Kakashi, dass sein jugendlicher Körper noch feucht von der Mission war.

Unter seiner Maske fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Alleine mit einem so hübschen Kerl,...warum hatte er nur vorgeschlagen in Narutos Zimmer zu warten?

„Weil ich ein Masochist bin", murmelte er.

„Häh?"

Ihm wurde sein lautes Denken bewusst, was ihn zu einem nervösen Lachen und einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung veranlasste.

„Nichts, Naruto."

Naruto zuckte die Schulter, aber wusste, was er gehört hatte. Und er wusste, was ein Masochist war. Aber warum bezeichnete Kakashi sich selber so? Vielleicht war es ja eine Jounin-Sache. Er hatte schon so einiges über Jounin gehört.

Als sie seine Wohnung erreichten, ließ er Kakashi ein und verzog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Badezimmer. Alleingelassen sah Kakashi sich um und war überrascht, wie sauber die kleine Wohnung war. Klein und heruntergekommen, aber so sauber, wie nur möglich. Er ließ sich auf Narutos Bett, mangels anderer Sitzgelegenheiten, nieder. Bevor er stehen würde, sollte ihn eher der Schlag treffen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später tauchte der Blonde, erfrischt sauber und ziemlich überrascht, seinen Sensei auf seinem Bett vorzufinden, wieder auf. Er hatte gedacht der andere wäre inzwischen gegangen.

„Ich habe noch niemanden kennengelernt, der so lange zum duschen braucht, wie du. Wenn du dich nur genauso sehr um das Innere deines Körpers, wie um das Äußere kümmern würdest."

Naruto verdrehte die Augen angesichts der lahmen Bemühung seines Lehrers ihn von einer gesünderen Ernährung zu überzeugen.

„Und das kommt jetzt von dem, der mich eingeladen hat, meinen ungesunden Gelüsten nachzugehen."

Er legte das um seine Hüften geschlungene Handtuch ab und war beschäftigt damit, sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. **

Kakashi verfolgte, die Nase hinter seinem Flirtparadies versteckt, jede seiner Bewegungen, besonders die des reizenden kleinen Arsches, der in einem engen, blauen Slip steckte. Wie konnte jemand, der so jung war, so sexy aussehen ohne sich im Geringsten darum zu bemühen?

Oder war er einfach ein kranker alter Perversling?

Naruto hätte schwören können, beobachtet zu werden, aber jedes Mal, wenn er in die Richtung seines Senseis guckte, sah er ihn in seinem Buch lesen.

_'Wunschdenken, schätze ich mal'_

Er zog sich an und als sie gingen, betrachtete Kakashi ihn immer noch. Naruto trug nicht seinen üblichen orangefarbenen Overall. Stattdessen steckte er in einem hellblauen T-Shirt, einem blauen Sweater, dazu passenden Shorts und blauen Sandalen. Andere als die bei seinen Missionen.

Sein rechtes Bein war, wie gewöhnlich mit Waffen gepflastert, was ein wenig die Unschuldige-Jungen-Optik zerstörte, wie Kakashi innerlich feststellte. Aber der Junge sah immer noch so hinreißend aus, wie eh und je.

„Also, warum gehst du überhaupt mit mir Ramen essen?", fragte Naruto neugierig, aber mit einer Prise Argwohn in der Stimme. So, wie die Angelegenheit sich darstellte, hatte er das gute Recht misstrauisch zu sein.

„Weil ich das vorher noch nie getan habe", antwortete Kakashi.

Zugegeben das war lahm, aber es fiel ihm keine Alternative ein, die den jungen Ninja nicht verschreckt hätte.

„Ich hätte mir selbst keine bessere Begründung einfallen lassen können", sagte Naruto sarkastisch.

Kakashi erwiderte dazu nichts, weil er nicht riskieren wollten, den Jungen mit einer möglichen Antwort so anzupissen, dass er sich seine Chancen damit versaut hätte...

Seine Chance auf was genau...nun, ein Mann konnte immer hoffen.

Als sie den Ramen-Stand erreichten, hatte Kakashi bereits beschlossen, Naruto darum zu bitten, heute Abend mit zu ihm nach Hause zu kommen. Den Vorwand und alles andere, hatte er sich bereits zurechtgelegt.

Der Blonde saß da, langsam essend. Verstohlen sah er zu seinem Sensei herüber, in der Hoffnung ihn ohne Maske zu sehen.

Er wollte wirklich wissen, warum er gerade nachdem sie ihre Strafmission absolviert hatten, darum gebeten hatte mit ihm auszugehen. So was machte Kakashi nie.

„Du bezahlst dafür, oder?"

Es war nicht so, als hätte er noch nie Ramen mit seinem Lehrer gegessen. Im Gegenteil war es vielmehr so, dass der Mann ihn, Sasuke und Sakura schon häufiger mit der Rechnung stehen gelassen hatte. Und dabei waren sie überzeugt gewesen, eingeladen worden zu sein...also wollte er nur sicher gehen.

„Selbstverständlich. Und ich werde mit dir trainieren", sagte er in seinem trägen Tonfall ohne missverständlichen Pausen.

„..."

Kakashi fixierte den blinzelnden Jungen und erklärte weiter: "Wir sollten zu meinem Haus gehen. Da gibt es ein paar Sachen, die ich dir zeigen möchte."

_'Yeah, zum Beispiel, was ich gerne mit dir im Bett anstellen würde'_

Naruto sah seinen Lehrer lange an, bevor er misstrauisch fragte: "Warum können wir es nicht einfach hier machen? Warum müssen wir dafür zu dir nach Hause gehen?"

Kakashi lächelte freundlich, soweit Naruto das beurteilen konnte.

„Weil, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du eine Woche lang nicht geradeaus laufen können."

Narutos Gesicht flammte auf. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, Gott war das peinlich, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun!

Der Jounin grinste verschlagen hinter seiner Maske, als er sah, dass Naruto die Zweideutigkeit offenbar verstanden hatte. Mmm...vielleicht könnte er das noch ein wenig mehr ausreizen...

„Schau nicht so ängstlich, Naruto. Ich werde dich nicht beißen, außer du möchtest es."

Naruto sah empört aus.

„W-was meinst du denn damit?"

Kakashi zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln.

„Ich werde nicht grob, solange du es nicht möchtest."

Naruto sah aus, als kämpfe er mit Atemproblemen.

„Ich würde dir niemals wehtun, aber ich weiß wie gerne du dich selber herausforderst."

Naruto würde sich später selber dafür verfluchen, aber in der koketten Stimmung, in der er war, sagte er mit offenem Gesichtsausdruck: "Ich kann so hart einstecken, wie du austeilen kannst."

Der Jounin hielt an und drehte sich zu ihm. Naruto wollte sich am liebsten zusammenfalten und sterben.

„Ist das so?"

Der Junge bemerkte das teuflische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Senseis absolut nicht.

„Na dann gehe ich besser sicher, besonders grob zu dir zu sein."

Naruto wusste nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, so etwas zu behaupten, aber er musste zugeben, dass die Art, wie ihn Kakashi aufzog ziemlich aufregend war. Peinlich, aber lustig. Trotzdem musste er fragen.

„Wirst du zu mir genau so grob sein, wie zu Sasuke?"

Kakashis Ausdruck wandelte sich innerhalb einer Sekunde von amüsiert zu verwirrt. Anfänglich dachte er, der Junge würde den Faden ihres schmutzigen Spielchens aufnehmen, aber nun erkannte er, dass keinerlei Humor in der Frage lag. Naruto hatte Kakashi gründlich missverstanden; so etwas hatte sicherlich noch nie mit Sasuke gemacht.

„Mmmm...das ist nicht ganz dasselbe", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Ist es nicht?", wollte Naruto unschuldig wissen.

Kakashi seufzte. Er dachte, Naruto würde mit dem Spielchen weitermachen, aber es schien, als läge er falsch, was den Mann leicht enttäuschte. Seine Attitüde schien mit einem Mal unangemessen und er konnte sich nicht helfen, sich schmerzhaft schuldig dafür zu fühlen.

„Das hat nichts mit ihm zu tun. Gerade geht es nur um dich."

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf fragte ihn, ob Naruto ihn in Wahrheit nicht _allzu gut_ verstanden hatte und er andeuten wollte, ob er mit Sasuke auch auf auf diese Weise umging. Was natürlich nicht so war.

Narutos Augen zogen sich zusammen. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, worum es hier ging.

„Erklär mir nochmal, warum wir miteinander ausgehen."

Kakashi zuckte die Schultern, sah nach vorne und begann sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Ich mag dich, Naruto. Kann ich dich nicht zum Essen einladen ohne dafür verhört zu werden?"

Naruto blieb einen Moment lang stehen. Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, ihn zu fragen. Vielleicht ging Kakashi tatsächlich einfach deshalb mit ihm aus, weil er ihn...mochte. Naruto errötete tiefer, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der ältere Ninja zu ihm gesagt hatte.

_'Schade, dass es nicht die Art ist, auf die ich gerne gemocht werden würde'_

Aber immerhin besser als nichts. Er rannte, um seinen Sensei einzuholen und sie führten den Weg zu Kakashis Appartement fort.

Auch wenn er das gerade geführte Gespräch noch verinnerlicht hatte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu fragen: „War Sasuke schon mal bei dir?"

Diesmal war Kakashi gefasst. Er freute sich ihm mitzuteilen, dass Sasuke noch nie bei ihm gewesen war. Nicht viele Leute hatten sein Zuhause gesehen. Das beflügelte Naruto und er versuchte gar nicht erst, es zu verbergen.

_'Nimm das du arroganter Bastard',_ jubelte er innerlich.

Kakashi wusste, dass er in seinem Inneren gerade ein Freudentänzchen aufführte und lächelte unter seiner Maske darüber. Wenn Naruto wüsste.

Naruto war geil. Es gab keine Möglichkeit es anders zu bezeichnen. Jedes Mal, wenn Kakashi auf ihn zu trat beschwor er ihn lautlos, er möge ihn begrapschen oder anderswie befummeln. War es bei ihm auch so? Nein, so verzweifelt war er nicht.

Kakashi hatte mit ihm gespielt, ihn verspottet und ausgelacht und es hatte ihn massiv angepisst, dass ihn der Mann immer mit fast unerträglich leichten Berührungen zu Boden geworfen hatte. Es brachte ihn um!

Nach zwei zermürbenden, peinlichen Stunden erwischte ihn die Erschöpfung im falschen Moment und Kakashi war hinter ihm. Das nächste, was er wusste, war dass er auf dem Boden lag, den Jounin, der seine Handgelenke auf dem Gras über seinem Kopf festpinnte, über sich.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er und kämpfte heftig gegen den Griff seines Senseis.

Ein paar Sekunden später hatte er realisiert, dass Kakashi zu stark war, als dass er sich hätte befreien können. Er würde in ziemlich großen Schwierigkeiten stecken, wenn Kakashi den Zustand seiner Erregung bemerkte.

Kakashi hockte nach vorne gebeugt über ihm, die Beine rechts und links des Jungen, und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Naruto konnte sich weder gegen sein Erröten, noch gegen die Hitzewallung, die in ihm aufstieg, wehren. Verdammt.

Als er den Jungen rot werden sah, ergriff er seine Chance.

„War das grob genug für dich?", fragte er neckend.

Narutos Gesichtsfarbe verfärbte sich kirschrot und er bemühte sich aufzustehen, aber es war nichts zu machen,

„Nuh-uh, Naruto, du hast mir nicht geantwortet."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Der Blonde wand sich und zappelte, um seine untere Körperhälfte so weit von dem kichernden Jounin wie möglich weg zu drehen, was nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, weil Kakashi mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm saß. Entweder hatte er es gemerkt oder nicht, aber er hoffte inständig, dass nicht. Vielleicht war es besser einfach ruhig zu halten.

„Ich habe dich gefragt ob ich grob genug zu dir war?"

Naruto funkelte ihn vehement an, konnte aber nicht leugnen, dass Kakashi definitiv grob gewesen war und er es _definitiv_ mochte. Aber er hielt die Klappe, um dem Mann nicht die Befriedigung zu verschaffen, ihn noch weiter in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Ich werde dich nicht loslassen, bis du mir geantwortet hast, Naruto. Du hast mich über Sasuke ausgequetscht, und jetzt möchte ich wissen, ob das Training so rau war, wie du es dir gewünscht hattest."

Naruto biss sich auf die Zähne und blickte zur Seite.

„Ich habe Unterhosen, die sind rauer, als das."

In Kakashis Auge erglomm ein Funken.

„Deine Unterhose sah recht gemütlich aus, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Naja, gerade fühlte sie sich eher zu eng als gemütlich an.

„Fick dich!", spuckte er aus, und begann zappelnd zu fluchen. Kakashi hob seine Augenbraue und grinste, wodurch Naruto sich noch unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte. Er lehnte sich tiefer zu dem Teenager hinab, bis seine verhüllten Lippen dicht am Ohr des Jungen waren. Naruto konnte ein Zittern kaum unterdrücken.

„Nun, selbst wenn das Training nicht hart genug für dich war, kann ich dir versichern, dass du dich absolut nicht in der Position befindest, auf diese Weise mit mir zu sprechen."

Während er das sagte strichen seine stoffbedeckten Lippen leicht über das Ohr seines Gefangenen.

„Oder bist du das?"

Narutos halb geschlossene Augen sprangen auf.

„N-nein! Natürlich nicht!", versuchte er zu protestieren, aber Kakashis warmer Atem an seinem Ohr machte ihn schwindelig vor Lust. Verdammte Teenager Hormone!

„Keuchst du etwa?", fragte Kakashi und lehnte sich zurück, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Keuchen? Wer? Er? Scheiße! Er hatte gekeucht! Er musste eine gute Ausrede erfinden!

„Klar habe ich! Wer würde das nicht, es ist heiß und ich bin müde!"

Ein teuflischer Funke tanzte in Kakashis Auge, der Naruto an den Uchiha-Bastard erinnerte.

„Sicher, dass es daran liegt?"

„Sicher! Und jetzt runter von mir, ich habe deine dumme Frage beantwortet."

Er hatte versprochen er würde Naruto nach einer Antwort loslassen, aber als er den Jungen keuchen sah, wusste er, dass er es auf die Spitze treiben wollte.

Es wäre gut möglich, dass der Junge tatsächlich müde war, aber vor einer Minute hatte er noch nicht so geschnauft.

Naruto wünschte sich nicht wirklich, dass Kakashi aufstand, aber je länger er ihn niederdrückte, umso peinlicher würde die ganze Sache für ihn werden.

„Wenn dir so heiß ist, solltest du vielleicht dein Sweatshirt ausziehen."

Naruto sagte nichts, sondern sah nur starr nach oben, vorbei an Kakashis heißem Blick . Als er nicht antwortete, lächelte Kakashi breiter. Schnell nahm er die kleinen Handgelenke in eine Hand, um mit der anderen den Reißverschluss des Sweaters zu öffnen. Naruto blickte nach unten.

„Was machst du da?"

„Du sagtest, dir sei heiß, also helfe ich dir dabei, deine Jacke auszuziehen."

„Du kannst mir helfen, indem du mich gehen lässt. Du bist nämlich auch heiß, weißt du!"

Die Steilvorlage war zu gut, um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Der Jounin verengte seinen Griff und zerrte den Reißverschluss der Jacke auf.

„Die meisten Leute, die mich heiß finden, möchten, dass ich auf ihnen bin, nicht dass ich runtergehe."

Naruto gaffte ihn an. War da ein Kratzen in der Stimme seines Senseis?

„W-was-so habe ich das nicht gemeint!"

Er hätte den Mann eigentlich einen Perversen schimpfen müssen, aber er war zu erregt, um vorzugeben, es wirklich nicht zu wollen. Er wollte es, er wollte es so sehr, dass es wehtat.

„Oder möchtest du lieber oben sein? Würdest du dich dann besser fühlen?"

Yeah richtig, besser! Naruto konnte Kakashis wissendes Grinsen durch den Stoff hindurch sehen und seine Hand auf seiner Brust fühlen.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass du sehr warm bist und ich davon nicht gerade abkühlen kann!"

„Möchtest du, dass ich dein Shirt ausziehe?"

„Was?", stotterte er entrüstet.

Wie konnte Kakashi davon ausgehen, dass er bereit wäre, sich auf so etwas einzulassen?

„Allerdings müsste ich den Stoff zerreißen, weil ich dich ungern jetzt schon entkommen ließe."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kopierninja war so freundlich, dass er knapp davor war, genau das Gegenteil auszudrücken.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht aufstehen?", beschwerte sich Naruto und versuchte dabei so zu tun, als hätte die Sache mit dem Aufreißen seines Shirts ihn nicht noch heißer gemacht.

„Weil ich nicht möchte." überließ ihm sein Lehrer die einfache Antwort.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es mir Freude macht dir beim Zappeln zuzusehen und noch amüsanter ist es, wie sehr du hoffst, dass ich deine Erektion nicht bemerke, die du hast, seitdem ich dich auf dem Boden drücke. Oder vielleicht noch länger."

Naruto keuchte entsetzt und beschämt. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Kakashi es herausfinden würde und das, was er nicht kontrollieren konnte, gegen ihn benutzen würde. Genauso wie alle anderen.

Kakashi studierte das schamerfüllte Gesicht seines Schülers und hörte auf zu lächeln. Er hatte den Genin nicht traurig machen wollen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, Naruto würde ihn anschreien und es abstreiten, aber offensichtlich hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt.

„Aber du bist ein Jugendlicher, solche Sachen passieren Jungen deines Alters. Du würdest natürlich keinen Ständer wegen mir bekommen."

_'Ich hingegen bin nicht so glücklich dran'_

Naruto blieb ruhig und Kakashi fühlte etwas in ihm hochsteigen. Hoffnung?

„Oder doch?", wagte er zu fragen.

„Geh zur Hölle! Du glaubst, dass du mich dazu bringen kannst all diese Sachen zu fühlen, um sie mir dann unter die Nase zu reiben-"

„Das ist so verflucht heiß", unterbrach ihn Kakashi ruhig.

„Weißt du was, du Arschloch, du kannst jetzt einfach gehen..warte mal kurz, was hast du gesagt?",

„Ich sagte: Das ist so verflucht heiß", wiederholte Kakashi geduldig.

Gott war der Kleine süß, wenn er überrascht war.

Narutos Gesicht überzog wieder eine Röte und er sah weg.

„W-warum?"

Warum sollte Kakashi so etwas sagen? Hatte er sich falsch ausgedrückt? Oder hatte er etwas Falsches verstanden?

„Warum es heiß ist? Nun, du bist sexy wie die Hölle für einen Anfänger und nur das Wissen, dass du einen Ständer hast verschafft mir ebenfalls einen."

Das war eigentlich eine Lüge. Er hatte schon einen hochbekommen, als Naruto „fick dich" gesagt hatte und seitdem hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Dank an die Götter, für Baggy pants und schüchterne blonde Jungs!

So wie er vorausgesehen hatten wanderten die blauen Augen unmittelbar zu seinem Schritt, um den Beweis zu sehen. Kakashi gluckste, weil er wusste, dass es unmöglich war in dieser Stellung etwas erblicken zu können und Naruto erst etwas zu sehen bekam, wenn er stand.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du ihn berühren."

Er trieb die Sache weiter voran und war sich dessen bewusst. Was, wenn Naruto seinen Wagemut zurückweisen würde? Während er darüber nachdachte, entging ihm, dass er dafür Narutos Hände loslassen musste. Der Junge sagte keinen Ton, aber sein Atem wurde merklich flacher.

Eine abwegige Idee kam Kakashi in den Sinn und er wollte sie umsetzen, solange die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen noch seiner unteren Körperhälfte galt. Er beugte sich vor und strich mit seinem Gesicht an der Seite des Jüngeren entlang, bildete eine perfekte Linie und presste seine schmerzende Erektion entschieden gegen Narutos Bauch.

Der Junge seufzte unweigerlich auf, und sein Kopf kam mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden auf. Seine Augen hatten sich in seinen Hinterkopf verdreht und das Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Kakashi konnte nicht anders, als in das Ohr seines Schülers zu grollen, als er den Klang vernahm und er begann seine Hüften hart und langsam auf und ab zu bewegen.

Der letzte Rest Narutos' Zurückhaltung war auf sein reines Empfinden zusammengeschmolzen. Seine Hüften schnappten in Übereinstimmung nach oben und er konnte seine Entfesselung nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Uhhh!", kam es über seine Lippen.

Mit noch immer, durch die Hände des älteren Ninja über dem Kopf fixierten Armen, drehte und wand er sich, begierig zu erfahren, wie die Härte des Mannes sich gegen seine eigene gedrückt anfühlen mochte.

Seine Verzweiflung spürend, schob sich Kakashi etwas weiter nach unten und packte mit einer Hand Narutos Hintern, um seine Hüften gegen seine Erektion zu pressen.

„Oh Fuck!", zischte Naruto.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie zu dem Punkt gelangen könnten, an dem sein Lehrer ihn genau hier in Grund und Boden bumsen konnte, aber sein Hirn war wie kurzgeschlossen und er nahm lediglich den schweren Körper des Jounin auf seinem eigenen wahr. Das beste Gefühl der Welt.

„Magst du das, Naruto?", flüsterte Kakashi in sein Ohr.

Gerade als er zu einer Antwort anhob, stieß Kakashi hart gegen seine Hüften und die Welt des Jungen zerfiel vor seinen Augen in Einzelteile, als sein zitterndes, lautes „Jaaaa" in eine Reihe atemloser, schluchzender stöhnender Töne überging. Er drängte seinen Rumpf mit geschlossenen Augen gegen Kakashis und ließ den Orgasmus seinen Atem stehlen.

Kakashi schmiss alle Selbstkontrolle über Bord, als er seinen schönen Schüler bei dessen Höhepunkt betrachtete. Er peitschte seine eigene Leiste mit einem tiefen knurrenden „Oh Gott", gegen Narutos, während er sich unsanft gegen dessen schmalen Hüften rieb, und seine Ladung in seiner Hose entlud. Naruto schrie lauter.

Er fiel kraftlos auf Naruto zusammen und zerrte seine Maske vom Gesicht ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Der Blonde rang um Atem, die Wolken hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern wechselten von Himmelblau zu Grau. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen. Ihm war so unwahrscheinlich heiß. Mit einem Ächzen wand er sich unter Kakashis feuchtem Körper hervor. Der Jounin rollte sich zur Seite und setzte sich mit einem erschöpftem Seufzen auf.

Naruto riss sich das Sweatshirt, ungehemmt stöhnend vom Leib, als eine Brise über seine Brust strich. Kakashi starrte ihn an. Er fühlte den unerschütterlichen Blick auf seinem nackten Körper und errötete, als er flüchtig seinen Kopf Kakashi zuwendete.

„D-das war..."

Kakashi behielt in auf dieselbe Weise im Auge, und er verlor den Nerv weiterzusprechen, überwältigt von einer plötzlichen Nervosität gegenüber dem Mann, der ihm den besten Orgasmus seines Lebens geschenkt hatte.

„Erstaunlich? Yeah, dem stimme ich zu", sagte er sanft.

Er lächelte und erst da fiel Naruto auf, dass er ohne Maske war. Er wollte sich schon respektvoll abwenden, aber nach alldem schien diese Geste sinnlos. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber wollte nicht dass die Sache zwischen ihnen jetzt zu Ende war.

Kakashi bemerkte den sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen und entschied sich, abzuwarten, wie er es mit sich selbst ausfechten würde. Er war so verdammt niedlich, wie er mit geröteten Wangen schwer atmend nervös auf den Boden starrte. Kakashi wollte ihn am liebsten auf das Gras werfen und ficken.

„Warum hast du das gemacht? M-mit mir?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, du bist sehr sexy, Naruto."

Der Junge runzelte die Stirn.

„Bin ich nicht..."

„Doch bist du. Ich habe niemanden gesehen, der so scharf aussah ohne es darauf anzulegen. Außerdem hast du den reizendsten Hintern, den ich je gesehen habe, du bist höllisch süß und du machst mich...", Kakashi stoppte an dieser Stelle.

Er wollte sie beide nicht in das, was er wirklich seinem Schüler gegenüber fühlte, hineinziehen. Naruto warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Ich fühle so eine Art...ich meine ich mag dich Sensei. Ich mag dich sogar sehr", flüsterte er und wendete seine Augen wieder ab.

„Was ist das?", fragte er nach einem Augenblick der Stille.

Kakashi wusste erst nicht, was er damit ausdrücken wollte.

„Das?"

„Das."

Naruto gestikulierte mit seinen Finger gedankenverloren zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Das ist, was immer du möchtest, dass es ist."

Ein versonnener Ausdruck trat in Naruto Augen.

„Kann ich jetzt sagen, dass wir zusammen sind?"

Kakashi musste lachen. Gott, er war so süß.

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, dass wir zusammen sind, ja. Aber weißt du, wir sollten das besser für uns behalten. Oder auch nicht."

Kakashi war es gleichgültig. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie zuvor einen Freund gehabt hätte.

„Das würde mir gefallen", antwortete Naruto.

Er sah auf und in die volle Wucht Narutos' Gefühle traf den Jounin wie ein Schlag. Alarmiert zuckte er zurück.

„Ich denke... Ich-"

„Nicht", schnitt Kakashi ihm das Wort ab.

Bevor ein enttäuschter Ausdruck das Gesicht des Jungen bewölken konnte, fuhr er fort: "Du bist zu jung, um so etwas wirklich zu meinen. Lass dir Zeit, bis du verstehst, was du fühlst. Ich werde warten. Auch wenn ich selber nicht sagen kann, dass ich dich liebe, so weiß ich doch um meine tiefe Zuneigung für dich. Zeit ist das Wichtigste für unsere Verbindung."

Naruto nickte langsam. Er verstand, aber zur selben Zeit war er tief verwirrt. Wenn es nicht Liebe war, was fühlte er dann?

So sehr Kakashi es vor ein paar Minuten nach ihm verlangt hatte, würde er jetzt dennoch keine Vorteile für sich aus der Verwirrung des Kindes ziehen. Denn das war er.

Ein Kind.

Die meisten Bürger würden denken er sei ein Pädophiler oder Kinderbelästiger, aber er war nicht der erste Shinobi in der Geschichte Konohas, der sich in eine wesentlich jüngere Person verliebt hatte.

Ninja wussten, dass es kostbar war, die wahre Liebe zu finden und dass sie sie ergreifen würden, wennn immer sie sich offenbarte.

„Hungrig?", fragte er den in Gedanken versunkenen Jungen.

Naruto sah auf und grinste, während er seinen Hinterkopf kratzte.

„Yeah."

Am selben Abend noch küsste er seinen zukünftigen keuchenden Geliebten mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn gegen die Hauswand wuchtete.

Er berührte jeden Zentimeter, den seine Hände zu fassen bekamen, beim entzückenden Hintern des Jungen anhaltend, um ihn brutal zu kneifen, was ihm ein zufriedenes Stöhnen als Antwort bescherte.

Er konnte sich nur vage erinnern, wie es zu dieser Situation gekommen war. Alles was er im Augenblick wusste, bestand darin, nicht aufhören zu können den Jungen anzufassen, und zu schmecken, nicht aufhören zu können sich an der schmalen Gestalt, die er gegen die Wand drückte, zu reiben.

Auch wenn er sich selbst und den Blonden kurz zuvor zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte, musste er zugeben, dass er doch ein wenig zu heftig vorging.

Nicht dass Naruto sich beschwert hätte. Nein, er schien die raue, stürmische Forschheit der Küsse und Stöße zu genießen. Wenn er nicht stöhnte, dann erwiderte er Kakashis Grobheit auf gleiche Weise. Er schlang seine Beine um Kakashis Taille und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, wenn der Mann seinen Hals brutal saugte und leckte.

In ihrem lusterfüllten Nebel, nahmen die beiden nicht wahr, dass sie sich immer noch vor Kakashis Haus befanden und eventuell Menschen auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Heim an ihnen vorbeikommen konnten. Und genau das geschah. Ein Mann lief vorbei und seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf, als er um die Ecke bog und von einer solchen Szenerie begrüßt wurde.

„Oh mein Gott."

Nur Kakashi hatte ihn bemerkt, Naruto war zu geil und versunken in ihr Stöhnen und Raunen, um etwas außerhalb dessen mitzubekommen. Kakashi warf dem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu, riss die Türschlüssel aus seiner Tasche, hob sein blondes Sexkätzchen auf, trug es ins Haus, und schlug die Tür vor der Nase des fassungslosen Nachbarn zu.

Er hatte vergessen, dass er ein Bett hatte, als er sie beide zu Boden zog, seine Lippen immer noch mit dem Hals des Blonden hielt kurz inne, um sich zurückzulehnen und sein Shirt abzulegen, und zerriss daraufhin Narutos kurzerhand mit einem kurzen, scharfen Ratschen. Narutos Augen weiteten sich, als sein Hemd hastig von seinem Körper gestreift wurde und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte in Sekundenschnelle zu einem lustvollen Grinsen, als sein rosiger Nippel in Kakashis Mund glitt.

„Scheiße, bist du heiß!", flüsterte der Jounin in seine Haut.

Er konnte nicht fassen, wie schnell Naruto erneut seine Gier geweckt hatte. Obwohl er nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich an alle Details zu erinnern, hatte er dennoch deutlich vor Augen, wie Naruto seine Waffen ablegte, sich selbst auf den Arsch haute und etwas wie _„Warte ab, bis jeder erfährt, wem der da gehört!", _sagte

Was danach geschah, war in einem heißen Nebel versunken.

Naruto wölbte seine Brust, den köstlichen Zuwendungen des Mundes seines Lehrers entgegen und versuchte zur selben Zeit eines seiner Beine zwischen Kakashis zu schieben, um seinen schmerzenden Schwanz gegen den Schenkel des Mannes pressen zu können, um sich von seiner quälenden Erektion zu erlösen. Kakashi verstand.

Er hörte auf mit den, inzwischen roten Brustwarzen, zu spielen und setzte sich auf, um seine begehrenden Blicke auf den harten Schwanz seines Schülers zu richten. Oh, er wollte unbedingt diese sexy kleinen Shorts von seinem entzückenden Körper ziehen. Naruto sah mit wolkigem, blauem Blick, der perfekt zu seinen Shorts passte zu ihm auf, und als er sich ein wenig krümmte, kam Kakashi fast schon wieder...

Mit einem Ruck zog er die Shorts an den perfekten kleinen Hüften des Teenagers herunter und im selben Augenblick sprang dessen glatter gebräunter Schwanz heraus. Kakashi beugte sich nach vorne und nahm die gesamte Länge in seinen Mund. Naruto schrie auf, seine Hände flogen zum Haar des Jounin, um ihn, vor Überraschung überwältigt, von sich zu stoßen, aber eine heiße Hand um seine Hoden verwandelten seinen Schock zu Staub im Wind.

„_Kakashi!"_

Die Lippen des Mannes pressten sich fest gegen den Ansatz seines Genitales, der mit fedrigem, fast unwirklich weichem, blondem Haar bedeckt war. Alles was Naruto, abgesehen von seinem laut pochendem Herz fühlte, war die sich zusammenziehende , bebende Kehle seines Sensei.

Es war unnötig für Naruto, seine Hüften weiter nach vorne zu schieben, so hart und schnell fuhr der ältere Ninja mit seinem Mund vor und zurück. Und bevor Naruto wusste, wie ihm geschah ergab er sich nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seinem heftigen Orgasmus.

Kakashi musste nicht schlucken, denn der Samen des Blonden wanderte geradewegs durch seine Kehle in seinen Magen, aber er zog seinen Kopf zurück, um den Geschmack des Jungen genießen zu können. Und er genoss es, denn Naruto schmeckte exakt wie ein Erbeersahnbonbon.***

„Oh Gott, Kakashi", schnaubte Naruto, als der letzte Tropfen seines Samens vom sanft nuckelnden Mund des Mannes aufgenommen wurde. Die Benommenheit wich von ihm und sein Blickfeld begann an den Rändern wieder Konturen anzunehmen. Naruto lag mit einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckt glückselig auf dem Boden, ohne begriffen zu haben, dass Kakashi bereits aufgestanden und den Flur herunter gegangen war. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihm klar, wie alleingelassen er sich fühlte und setzte sich auf.

„Wo ist Sensei hin?"

Er blinzelte ein paar mal mit den Augen und sah sich um. Kakashi kehrte mit einem Gegenstand in der Hand zurück. Naruto lächelte ihn verlegen an.

Dann schlug Kakashi den Weg zur Küche ein und winkte ihn zu sich. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Naruto auf und ließ zu, von Kakashi in die Mitte des Raumes geführt zu werden.

„Ich möchte dich auf meinem Küchentisch ficken", verriet Kakashi mit einer Stimme, die Naruto nie zuvor gehört hatte. Sie klang sexy. Er nickte errötend und betrachtete den Tisch abschätzend. Er war stabil und am Boden verankert...

„Beug dich für mich nach vorne, Baby."

Naruto tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und neigte sich über die Tischplatte, wobei er sich wünschte ein bisschen weniger entblößt zu sein. Wenigstens seine Shorts, die um seine Knöchel hingen, schienen ihm ein wenig Schutz vor den prüfenden Blicken seines Lehrers zu bieten, bemerkte Naruto bevor der Jounin nacheinander seine Füße anhob, um ihm auch das zu nehmen. Jetzt trug keiner der beiden mehr Unterwäsche.

„Warum wirst du rot, Naruto? Du bist umwerfend und ich schwöre, dass mir gefällt, was ich sehe."

Sanft kickte er mit dem Fuß die Beine des Jungen weiter auseinander und öffnete die Tube Gleitcreme, die er aus seinem Schlafzimmer mitgenommen hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und besonnen, aber in Wirklichkeit konnte er es kaum abwarten in der überwältigenden Hitze von Narutos kleinem, sexy Arsch zu versinken.

Sanft fuhr er mit seinen langen Fingern, das Gleitmittel verteilend, Narutos Spalte auf und ab, bevor er anhielt und an der süßen kleinen Rosette des engen unberührten Lochs zu spielen. Er flüsterte ein schlimmes Schimpfwort, kam Naruto noch näher und legte eine Hand um die Taille des Teens. Dann beugte er sich vor, um seinen unverhüllten Schwanz gegen seine linke Hinterbacke zu drücken.

Schnell kam es an den Punkt, an dem der Jounin mit geschlossenen Augen leicht stöhnte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und fieberhaft den engen Eingang des schwitzenden Jungen rieb. Er verlor sich in einer Welt purer Lust und war so nahe dran, in seine Hose zu kommen, dass seine Augen sich vor Lust verdrehten. Er verlor sich in einer Welt purer Empfindung des süßen jungen Körpers und dessen wundervoller weicher Öffnung.

„Oh Fuck", atmete er aus.

Unter ihm kreiste Naruto langsam seine Hüften gegen die zwei Finger des Jounin, still darum bettelnd, dass sie in ihn eindringen mögen. Entweder verstand sein Sensei die lautlose Botschaft nicht oder er drückte sich nicht klar genug aus.

Bevor er formulieren konnte, was er sich wünschte, ließ Kakashi von ihm ab und ging hinter ihm auf die Knie. Naruto drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, was Kakashi vorhatte und gurrte vor Lust, als sein Sensei zwei Finger kraftvoll gegen seine pulsierende Öffnung drückte.

In weniger als einer Minute schrie er auf, als die Zunge des Mannes mit kurzen schnellen Bewegungen über seinen kleinen verlangenden Eingang strich, seinen jungen Geliebten um den Verstand zu bringend.

Naruto hielt es nicht mehr aus und wimmerte verzweifelt: „Fick mich, Sensei, Gott bitte gibs mir, bitte, Sensei!"

Er ertrug es nicht länger, wie sein Lehrer mit seinem Arschloch spielte ohne ihn zu penetrieren. Er brauchte es so dringend, dass er Angst hatte, durchzudrehen.

Kakashi musste seine Peniswurzel schmerzhaft feste umfassen, um nicht hier und jetzt zu kommen. Lieber verfickter Gott, der Junge konnte ihn glatt zum zweiten Mal zum Orgasmus bringen, ohne dass er überhaupt in ihn eingedrungen war!

Genug. Er hatte genug vom Vorspiel.

Er konnte nicht mehr warten bis er den Jungen genug gedehnt hatte um ihn vollständig vorzubereiten. Er war einfach zu scharf. Er goss seinen Körper über Naruto und griff dessen Nacken mit seinem Mund, seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen.

Naruto begann laut zu stöhnen und Kakashi schob seinen pochenden Schwanz zur Hälfte in ihn.

Naruto heulte auf und umklammerte den Tisch, als eine Welle von Schmerz seinen Unterkörper ergriff. Kakashi wusste, dass er ihm wehtat, aber er war so erregt, dass der Schmerz des anderen das Benzin auf seinem Feuer war.

„Ooooh, Fuck, Naruto, fuck, du bist so verdammt eng!", zischte er und zwängte sich voll und ganz in die enge Hitze. Naruto unterdrückte einen Schrei, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, bis sie blutete. Es tat weh, fuck, das hatte er gewusst, aber Kakashi beachtete sein Klagen nicht.

Keine Worte würden würden den Jounin am Weitermachen hindern, und er rang bei jedem Stoß des Ninja um seinen Atem. Kakashi knurrte Worte in sein Ohr und grub seine Finger in Narutos Haut, bis sich kleine blutige halbmondförmige Spuren auf den Hüften und dem Hintern des Jungen bildeten.

Drei Minuten der Folter waren vergangen und Naruto hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine Schmerzenslaute sich in Klänge der Lust und das Bitten um mehr verwandelt hatten. Erst murmelte er, wie sehr er das mochte und wie dringend er mehr davon haben wollte. Sein Geplapper fand Kakashis Zustimmung, so dass er mehr Tempo in seine Stöße legte und als der sexy Blonde seinen Namen und ein paar andere Obszönitäten schrie, begann Kakashi rücksichtslos zuzustoßen.

„JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAA!", kreischte er vor Ekstase.

Kakashi musste die außer Kontrolle geratenen Hüften des Fuchsgeisterben festhalten, um seinen Halt nicht zu verlieren. Naruto grollte verzweifelt, als seine Bewegungen mit diesem Griff gedrosselt wurden.

„Neeeiiiiin, Sensei, bitte...Ich brauch es schneller und härter! Oh Sensei, das brauch ich jetzt einfach!"

Kakashi versenkte sein schweißnasses Gesicht im feuchten Nacken des Jungen und gab ihm den schonungslosen Fick, um den die kleine Schlampe so bettelte.

Der Teenager schluchzte auf, als er fühlte, dass die Hände des Lehrers sich um die Tischkante legten, um seinen Stößen mehr Kraft zu verleihen und er seinen Schwanz härter in seinen Arsch rammte, als es möglich zu sein schien.

Schwarze Flecken erschienen vor seinen Augen, sein Bewusstsein schwappte hin und her, wie ein Boot auf den Wellen eines sturmgepeitschten Meeres. Der Tisch knarrte gefährlich nahe am Zusammenbruch, die vier Beine schwach, im Vergleich zu der Kraft ihrer Vereinigung.

Kakashi war viel herumgekommen und erkannte großartigen Sex, wenn er ihn hatte. Seinen besten Sex hatte er auf Missionen gehabt. An die härtesten und heißesten Begegnungen konnte er sich noch tagelang erinnern...aber das hier hatte sich bereits unwiderruflich in sein Gehirn gebrannt.

In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er niemals jemanden so hart gefickt. Die Möglichkeit Naruto versehentlich zu zerreißen kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, nur Gedanken an das sinnesvernebelnde grobe Zusammenstoßen seines und Narutos zartem Körper.

Fleisch auf Fleisch. Hitze auf Hitze. Verlangen auf Verlangen. Es war alles, was er sich nie ausmalen konnte und mehr.

In einem seltenen Moment absoluten Glücks, als er so hart kam, dass seine Hoden sich fühlten, als stünden sie in Flammen, wusste er, dass er es niemals satt haben würde Naruto zu vögeln.

Naruto war die Verkörperung von Sex für ihn, besonders jetzt, wo Naruto seinen Namen mit all der Kraft seiner kleinen, kräftigen Lungen herausschrie und sich gegen ihn warf, das Holz unter ihnen bedrohlich ächzte und Nässe hörbar gegen die harte Oberfläche klatschte.

Kakashi stolperte zurück, nachdem er sich vollständig in seinem Jungen Studenten entleert hatte und Naruto schwankte, ohne die schwere Unterstützung des älteren Mannes auf dem Boden auf seine Knie.

Mit letzter Kraft wandte Kakashi ein Juutsu an, um sie beide ins Schlafzimmer zu befördern.

Noch bevor er, mit Naruto auf sich auf dem Bett zusammenbrach, war der Junge erschöpft eingeschlafen. Kakashi grinste unanständig in die Dunkelheit des Abends und schlug einen besitzergreifenden Arm um seinen neuen Freund.

Yeah, er konnte nicht erwarten, dass jeder erfuhr, wem der da gehörte.

ENDE.

*An dieser Stelle stand eigentlich folgender Satz:"Thanking his lucky stars for the long collared shirt, he ducked his face in it to hide his blush." Ich habe den Satz geändert, weil kurz vorher und nachher erwähnt wird, dass Narutos Oberkörper unbekleidet ist. Also kann er sein Gesicht auch nicht in seinem hohen Kragen verstecken. Den „Lucky Star" habe ich nicht ü mich zu sehr an die Glücksbärchis.

**(Der Satz lautete ursprünglich:"He took the towel off from around his waist and busied himself with anti-perspirant and clothing." Ich habe es nicht über mich bringen können, Naruto Deo benutzen zu lassen. Der Teufel weiß weshalb ich mir Naruto zwar in allen Stellungen des Kamasutra problemlos vorstellen kann, aber nicht, dass er eine Dose Rexona aus dem Alibert zieht. Bei diesem Bild verkrampfen sich meine Eingeweide. Wohin führt sowas? Zu Clearasil?Oder einem Peeling?)

*** Das ist die frechste Lüge über Sperma, die ich je gelesen habe, lol. Davon abgesehen: Im Originaltext wird der Geschmack mit „Strawberry creme savers" verglichen. Das sind diese runden, rot-weiß gestreiften Bonbons mit einer Vertiefung in der Mitte. So etwas haben wir in Deutschland auch, aber keine Ahnung, wie die Viecher bei uns heißen. Die Übersetzerin.


End file.
